


Assignation (Papa III x Reader)

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Playful Sex, Sex, Voice Kink, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: You and Papa are kept apart by family disapproval until the night he sneaks in through your bedroom window....Neither of you can make a sound or you'll wake the household.





	Assignation (Papa III x Reader)

From the moment you met you’d been drawn to him, but your family did not approve. You were left with glances across crowded rooms that lingered a little too long, the brush of his hand on yours in passing made to look like an accident, and brief, urgent whispers in the moments both of you could steal to be alone. The last time you’d met, he’d raised your hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving your own, and you felt it still: his soft mouth against your skin, the hunger in his gaze.

He’d contrived to get a note to you at last, and you’d read and re-read it countless times before regretfully burning it for secrecy. Wait for me tonight, it said. I’ll watch for you to open your window when the household is asleep, and I’ll come to you.

Now, in the watches of the night, the house was still. You lay in bed in the darkness till you were sure it was safe, and you rose at last to open your bedroom window. The full moon was the only light. You lingered in the light breeze, and waited.

Moments later, he slipped through the open window and turned to face you, a sleek figure in black and white, locks of hair falling forward over his painted face. He looked you slowly up and down and swallowed, and you were suddenly aware that he was fully dressed and you wore only what you’d worn to bed. Though it covered you, it didn’t seem like enough anymore, the fabric too thin and too brief for what you saw in his eyes. 

You felt your face heat, and he smiled. “Don’t be shy, _luce dei miei occhi_,” he whispered. He raised a gloved hand and gently traced the side of your face. When you leaned into his touch he drew nearer and pulled you into his arms. He kissed you softly, and then with greater urgency as he felt you respond. You held him tight against you, feeling the heat of his body and his growing arousal. When you reached down to stroke him through the front of his pants his breath caught and he moaned, his mouth still on your own. You whispered “We have to be quiet, my love,” and he sighed, laughing a little at his own impatience. “I know,” he said, “forgive me, _mia rosa_. I’ve waited so long for this…it’s hard to hold back.” 

“Then don’t hold back,” you told him. “I want all of you.” 

His eyes lit up. “Then you shall have me,” he breathed.

You watched him undress, admiring the lines of his body, and then did the same, feeling his eyes on you, hearing his appreciative growl. What followed seemed like a fever dream. You lost yourself in the feel of his hands and his mouth, the sharp pain and pleasure of the bites he gave you, his breath quick and hot. You struggled to stay silent and he teased you as he stroked you, “Hush, love; don’t wake them.” He brought you to the edge, only to back off at the last with a wicked smile.

You sank to your knees to take his cock in your mouth. His hands trembled where they rested on your hair. “Fuck, _yes_.” He had to bite his lip hard to keep quiet then, and you heard the soft desperate sounds that still escaped him as you licked his shaft and took him right to the hilt. Sensing he was close, you stopped, rising to face him with a little smirk. 

“So that’s how it is to be then, eh?” 

“Two can play at that game,” you answered. 

He stretched out on your bed and crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion. When you lay down next to him he rolled on top of you and pinned your wrists over your head. 

He looked down at you with half-lidded eyes. “Is this what you wanted, _mia rosa?_” You felt him teasing, felt his hips move, ready to enter you, holding back. 

You squirmed under him, but he didn’t relent. “Tell me,” he purred. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please--”

“Please _what?_”

You whined and tried to look away, face flushed, but he growled “No, love. Look at me.”

You met his eyes again, green and ice-white, and couldn’t look away. The hard glitter of his gaze reminded you that he had the blood of demons in his veins, and though he loved you above all things, he could still mesmerize you, still hold you pinned like prey.

“_Tell me what you want._”

“Please _fuck_ me--”

He thrust into you and gasped, drawing a ragged breath. “You feel so good….”

You moved with him, felt him filling you, tried to control your cries. “Let me hear you,” he said. 

“We’ll wake them--”

“I don’t care if we wake the whole fucking Abbey. Let me hear you!”

You gave up on the need for silence and found the rhythm that both of you loved, and the sounds you made when you came undone for him brought him over with you. When he came at last he moaned aloud, helplessly overcome.

  
After, he lay next to you and gave you a conspiratorial grin. “Did you like it?” you asked.

“Yes, it reminded me of when I was younger…oh, I never had to sneak around quite so much as that, but that feeling of getting away with something forbidden never loses its charm, eh?”

“That’s certainly true. It was a good idea, love.” You hugged him and snuggled close, the game at an end. Though you’d been lovers for some time now, he was still as playful as ever.

“You know, you were very convincing there at the beginning as an untried innocent, _mia rosa_. I could almost believe you weren’t the one with me the other day when we--”

“Yes, I remember! Satan’s name, you’re so rude!”

“What, I didn’t say anything! I was just going to remind you about that thing you did--”

“I know exactly what you were going to say, thank you _very_ much!”

He snickered, and kissed you tenderly. He was the most impossible man you’d ever met, and you wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
